Mardi Gras
by EpicLover
Summary: Morgan and Reid have actually meet before the BAU. Their paths crossed while visting New Orleans during Mardi gras. This is the story of what happened. Bad summary, Sorry! *Slash* MorganxReid, plz R
1. Chapter 1

I looked, but I couldn't find Ethans last name anywhere, so I just made one up. Smith. Original huh?

**Read! Enjoy! Review!**

* * *

It was a late Friday night and the streets and bars of New Orleans were packed with people, celebrating Mardi Gras. You could almost touch the excitement in the air. People were partying like there was no tomorrow, some celebrating the good times with good friends. Others droving their sorrow and boring everyday life in alcohol and casual encounters with strangers.

In the middle of all the excitement walks Derek Morgan with his friends Anthony Ricci and Steven 'Seven' Randall. Anthony, or Tony as he preferred to be called, was a tall, olive skinned man with broad shoulders and long black hair. He had been Morgan's roommate all thru college. Seven was a big, black guy with short, black hair, big brow eyes and a winning smile. He and Morgan had been on the same football team during their colleges years.

They had been hitting bar after bar after bar since they arrived the same day at noon. They were on their annual guys trip, a tradition they had had since they left school. A tradition that soon world be nothing more that memories.

"Tony my man!" Seven shouted to his friend, trying to get himself heard thru the noise of all the thousands of people occupying the streets "You were totally right when you said that THIS is heaven on earth"

"Yeah man" Morgan agreed as he cut in between his friends, throwing his arms around their shoulders "I'm forever grateful that you talked me in to coming" He says in a formal tone earning a laugh from Seven.

Tony made a sour face and took another sip of the beer bottle that he had sneak out from the last bar they had visit, before offering it to Seven who gratefully excepted it.

"Well I'm not sure you really deserve to be here with me since your both about to abandon me anyway" Tony pouted.

"Aw come on! Who's abandoning you? Well, besides Morgan I mean" Seven laugh.

Morgan tighten his grip around Sevens neck, until the bigger man shouts his surrender.

"Look guys, I know you'll be lost without me" The two men tried to protest but Morgan kept on going "BUT! I've worked hard to join the BAU and now that I'm finally going to, I'm not gonna let you two put down my good mood. Besides, Chicago is just a couple of hour away from Quantico if you fly, You haven't seen the last of me yet"

"But the amigo trips!" Tony almost whines.

"That's Sevens fault" Morgan stats "He's the one marrying the greediest, most controlling woman alive"

"Hey! That's my future wife your trashing" Seven protests.

"Oh come on big guy! You had to beg her for weeks before she let you come with us on this trip. And where exactly does she think we are by the way?" Morgan's grin was merciless.

"In New York watching the Yankees play" Seven mumble.

Morgan and Tony laugh delighted at their friends misery.

"It's not funny!" Seven protest but he's having a hard time hiding his own growing smile. He never was one for holding grudges.

"Yes it is. At least from where we're standing" Morgan chuckles "But come on now guys. We're in New Orleans for gawds sakes! It's Mardi Gras and my going way party AND Sevens bachelor party. We should be celebrating, not arguing like little kids." He stops them all in front of a huge club with a neon sign over it, _Wonderland_, the sign declare. "So let's celebrate!" Morgan grins at his friend who both shouts "Hell yeah!" Before entering the club.

.

A few blocks away Spencer Reid and Ethan Smith was trying to make their way thru a particularly crowded street. The first, edgy and nervous, was dressed in black slacks and a white shirt, his long hair was pulled back in a knot. And the latter, dressed in black jeans and a multicolored shirt, was relaxed but excited.

"I can't believe I let you talk me in to this" Reid pouted as they struggled to get thru the crowds, fiddling with the hem of his new shirt.

"So you keep saying" Ethan said as he looked around, taking in his surroundings. "And stop tugging at your shirt! You'll ruin it" He added with a annoyed glare.

"Good, I don't like them. I miss my old clothes" Reid said in a childish tone.

"Well your clothes decided to take a detour to Illinois or whatever, so you'll just have to manage with this" Ethan tried to explain for what felt like the hundredth time. It wasn't his fault that Reid's luggage had been lost after their flight, was it?

"We should be in Virginia, studying for the entrance test!" Reid continued his complaining, ignoring Ethan totally.

"The still a couple of weeks left before the test, Spence" Ethan declared with a tired sight. "We've studied like mad men these last couple of weeks and we deserve a brake. Besides, You and your eidetic memory should already know the textbook back and forth by now"

Reid blushed, Ethan was right, he did knew all the study material by heart. But he wasn't enjoying this spur of the moment weekend trip they had decided to take. The street was far to crowded for the awkward young man, and he still couldn't understand why he had let his friend talk him into going in the first place.

"I still can't believe -" Reid started again but Ethan cut him of.

"Oh for crying out loud!" He shouted as he started dragging his reluctant friend in to the nearest bar. He quickly made his way to the bar counter, still pulling Reid with him. He ordered something Reid couldn't hear and a minute later the bartender gave him two small shots. One he tossed down and one he gave Reid.

"Let's make a drinking game out of your complaining" He said with a tone that made Reid understand that it really didn't matter if he wanted to play or not. "Every time you nag or complain you'll have to knock back one of these babies"

Reid examined his glass "What is it?"

"Courage and happiness in a glass" Ethan smirks and guides the glass to his friends mouth. "Drink!"

Reid was about to object when a angry glare from Ethan made him change his mind. So he tossed back his shot, hissing as it burned in his throat and gives back the glass to Ethan.

"Smooth" He said in a raspy voice before coughing.

Ethan gave him a approving nod and a smack on his back before guiding his friend out of the bar.

"Loosen up Spence. This is suppose to be a fun trip. We'll have plenty of time to be stiff and serious once we pass the test and joins the FBI." The dark hair man explains.

"If! If we pass the test" Reid puts in.

Ethan grins a devilish smile and drags his friend in to another bar "That negative comment just earned you another drink"

Reid was about to let a out a petulant whine but stopped himself as he figured it would probably only earn him another shot.

Once Ethan got them their shots, Reid immediately emptied his glass and started coughing

"Oh my god, that even worse - I mean different! From.. The first one"

Ethan chuckled and let that one pass. "Mixing alcohols usually made the effect more fun" He stat before continuing "Now could you please watch that mouth of you're a while, or we'll never get to that place the girl told us to meet them at"

He walked out of the bar with Reid following close behind.

"Wait! What girls?" He asked, slightly panicking, as he runs up beside his friend.

"The girls from the hotel, the one I talked in to sharing room so we could get the other one. They wanted to meet up at this place called Wonderland so I told them we would. And if all goes well, we'll get to share room, and bed, with someone else but each other tonight." He explains with a meaning tone.

Reid suddenly felt sick. But he wasn't sure if it was the shots or the news that made him nauseous. Maybe it was a little of both. But he would do anything to get out of meeting up with some random girls. So he said:

"Ethan, I think I might be gay"

Ethan stops dead in his track, turning to his friend. He looked for a sign that he was being played but found non in his friend honest and terrified face. He turned around again and walked in to yet another bar, ordering two new shots. Reid slowly walked up behind him, waiting.

As Ethan turned around with a new round of shots Reid couldn't help but to feel hurt.

"So me being gay is something negative?" He asked in a small voice. He didn't have many friends and he had never told anyone his big secrete.

Ethan knocked back his drink his before answering "No Spence, my certified little genius, this is not a punish-shot, this, my good friend, is a celebrating-shot"

With a small sight of relive and a big smile Reid tossed back his latest shot. He actually manage to get this one down without coughing.

"Hey barkeep! One more for me and my friend" Ethan shouts over the counter.

"Another one?" Reid asked with a smile. He didn't know if it was his sudden confession or the three shots he had had the last 15 minutes, but his body felt warm and somewhat relaxed.

"Yes!" Ethan grins as he receive the shots, handing one of to Reid. The genius was just about to drink it when his friend stopped him "Wait a second."

Ethan pulled out a chair from a nearby table and climbed up on it. Reid watched confused.

"Lady's and gentleman" Ethan shout out in the small bar "Lady's and gentleman!" . The noisy crowed slowly grow quiet, their eyes turning to the tall man on the chair.

"I want to propose a toast" Ethan continuous as he has everybody attention. "To my good friend Spence that just a second ago walked out of the closed!"

Reid cheeks turned burning red as he hid his face in his free hand. The bar stayed quiet. Dumb folded.

Ethan took a good look around before letting out a sight "HE'S GAY!" He shouted.

Finally the crowed got the it. The shouted and cheered and tossed back their drinks.

Beaming with content Ethan joined the crowed and knocked back his own shot before jumping down besides a mortified Reid.

"What? Your not going to drink to your own toast?" He teased his friend.

Reid looked up, giving Ethan a murderous glare witch he choose to ignore.

"Oh, and I don't mean to sound cocky, but.. Your not in love with me or anything are you?"

Reid emptied his glass in a fast motion "No, you don't have to worry. I hate you. What if someone I knew saw you right now!"

Ethan laugh and put his arm around the genius shoulders. "Spence, we're in New Orleans, no one know us here. But-" He nicked a black Zorro mask from a table they past on their way out. " -if your that worry, why don't you hide behind this?"

To his great amusement Reid actually snatched the mask from his hand and put it on.

"Better?" Ethan asked with a chuckle.

"Actually. No. Not at all." Reid answer and burst in laughter's, soon joined by his friend.

He was about to take the mask of when Ethan stopped him. "Maybe you should keep them on" He said.

"Why?" Reid asked with a frown.

"Because you will probably want something to hid behind when we meet up with the girls" Ethan explains as he stops walking and nods to Reid side. As the genius turns around, he sees the big neon sign on a wall of a big club. _'Wonderland'. _He lets out a disappointed groan and turns back to his friend.

"Really! After what I just went thru your still going to make me meet these girls?"

Ethan shrugs and smiles "Well I just figured that with you changing team and all there would be more for me."

"And why would you think that they would both go for you?" Reid asks in a irritated tone of voice.

"Because anyone with a straight mind and eye could see that these two are first class sluts, just waiting for a threesome to fall into their laps. Now come on my little homosexual friend, maybe we can find you a nice boy inside that would like to rock you socks tonight"

Reid can help but laugh as he lets his friend usher him in to the club.

* * *

So what do you think? Want more? Should I continue? Review and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Re-uploading chapter 2. Beta read! Thank you Mystery Hunter for all your help =)

Read, enjoy, review!

* * *

The club was packed with people and vibrating with exotic dance music. The air felt recycled and heavy with sweet perfume, sweat and foreign spices. The mood of the place and the crowd was on top and the only unhappy camper in the joint was Spencer Reid.

To the genius' unfortunate dismay Ethan had found the women he had been looking for right away. The two ladies had been dancing on a table of a booth, flashing themselves for the table next to them for beads. Reid couldn't understand why they bothered; their necks were already heavy from dozens and dozens of colorful necklaces.

They had joined the ladies and Ethan had gotten them all drinks, real one in tall glasses this time. It had taken Reid two minutes to figure out that he didn't like these women, another five minutes to realize that he actually detested them and another fifteen to actually hate them.

Missy and Mindy were two self-proclaimed 'ladies' from Texas, both were 22 years old, blond, tall and absolutely ridicules. Every other minute Missy shouted that she had neeever been soooo drunk in her whole life, and every time she did Mindy raised her glass with the words: "To Mardi Gras!" And that wasn't the only thing she toasted to. She toasted to life, her favorite cousin in the whole wide world, world peace (which she apparently thought had already happened), cute kittens, cute boys walking by, to the drinks she drank, and to the fact that she loved everybody right now.

Had it just been their drunkenness Reid could have forgiven them, but these girls were dumber than the beads around their necks were silly. Ethan had recited a line from a Shakespeare play to Mindy and the girl had asked with drunken speak what language he spoke and Missy hadn't been better when she asked them where they lived and Ethan had answered Quantico: she had nodded and said that she had never been to Mexico.

But hitting rock bottom must have been when Reid had screamed: "I'm gay! I'm gay!" to get Missy out of his lap, where she had climbed uninvited. The girl had looked surprised and a little disgusted before telling Reid about a mercy house that Missy's parents had sent her older brother to that had worked wonders for his 'recovery'. Reid all but pushed Missy out of his lap and hadn't said a word since then and that was almost half en hour ago.

Ethan, on the other hand, was having a great time and did his best to ignore Reid's sour face, but when the girls announced for the fifth time that the club was playing the best song ever and that they had to hit the dance floor he scooted over to Reid with a somewhat tired expression on his face.

"If you don't lighten up soon I'll have to go and buy a whole freaking bottle of tequila for you to drink," he joked as he put an arm around his friend shoulders.

Reid glared over at him. "Can you honestly say that you're enjoying yourself right now?" His voice was full of doubt and a little bit sad.

"Yes I am." Ethan nodded "And so would you if you just let go a little."

"But these girls are just too much! Can't we just go somewhere else?" Reid's almost begged.

Ethan sat quiet a moment, as if he was considering if.

"No," he said to Reid's big disappointment. "I've been working hard to get you your own bedroom tonight and I think I've almost succeeded."

Reid's heart sank. "You're killing me here Ethan!"

"I would never do that to my best friend," Ethan said, trying to cheer up his miserable companion. "because I'm going to need that overloaded brain of your to cheat my way thru FBI school."

Reid unwillingly let out a small laugh, his eyes stuck on the table "I would never ever help you cheat."

"I know," Ethan smiled, glad that he had managed to make Reid laugh. "It was worth a shot though."

Reid nodded and smiled.

"Ladies are back," Ethan warned Reid as the girls were making their way back to the booth on unsteady legs.

"And that's my cue to leave," Reid said and rose from his seat. "I'll be at the bar," he announced before Ethan had a chance to ask where he was going.

"Good boy!" Ethan shouted to his back before welcoming the ladies back with open arms.

.

At the other side of the same club sat Morgan, Seven and Tony on a low leather sofa. From where they were positioned they had a good view both over the bar and the dance floor, which Morgan and Seven had both visited a few times already. Their table was cluttered with empty beer bottles and an ice bucked full with fresh cold ones. The men were well beyond tipsy and their mood was on absolute top.

"Here's to good friend, good drinks and even better women!" Tony raised his glass to a toast and the others join him.

"It's not that I don't agree with you Tony, but stop stalling the inevitable and do the deed!" Seven winked at his friend.

Morgan chuckled "Yeah, come on man, time's running out!"

"We have never set a time on the dares," Tony protested.

"Yeah well, it usually never took you this long to perform before. Must be a side effect of growing old." Morgan grinned.

"Hey! I'm only four month older than you, you little punk!" Tony shouted.

Seven and Morgan burst out in to laughter. "Come on! Just do it!" Seven squealed between laughs.

Tony rolled his eyes "Fine!" he said and started unbuttoning his shirt while making his way up on the cluttered table. Morgan and Seven almost choke on their drinks as their friend starts doing what they thought was suppose to be a sexy dance, a tease.

He stood up there for several minutes. People laugh at him and pointed, but he kept on dancing. One dude gave him a dollar, another threw the lime that had been in his drink at him, but Tony just kept on shaking it until a lush, older woman walked up to him and threw beads around his neck before giving him a quick smooch..

"Thank you ma'am!" Tony saluted as he made his way down to his still laughing friends, taking his seat between them.

"And who hell taught you to dance like that, cause I would love to send them a thank you card," Seven snickered.

"Your mama!" Tony replied as he knocked back the rest of his drink.

"Hey!" Seven protested but Morgan cut him off, still laughing like crazy "Stop you guys. You're killing me!"

"But my mama -" Seven tried again, but this time Tony cut him off with: "Is a absolutely lovely lady"

Seven looked happy again but Morgan could hear Tony mumble something into his drink that sounded a lot like: "It's your future wife who's the bitch". That sets of another attack of laughter for Morgan, and it took him several minutes before he could catch his breath.

"Ok, ok, seriously now guys! Let's move on!" Morgan shouted as he reached for his drink on the table. "It's Sevens turn."

"Give it your best shoot guys," Seven said with a cocky smile.

Tony and Morgan looked at each other for a second before sharing a mischievous grin.

"You, my soon to be married man-" Tony smirked. "-are going to kiss a girl ON THE LIPS!" He shouted out the last words as Seven started to shake his head in protest.

"No way!" Seven objected "I'm not gonna cheat on my wife!""Fiancée!" Tony and Morgan shouted in union."Whatever!" Seven stated. "Cheating is crossing the line!""Oh come on! A kiss can hardly count as cheating. Cheating was when you shagged that Stephanie girl in Aspen while you where together with Rita. Cheating is what all my relationships end with. Cheating is what Morgan- Wait... Man, have your ever cheated on someone?" Tony turned to Morgan with a doubting frown when he couldn't recall any unfaithfulness on his friend's behalf ."Of course he's never cheated!" Seven rolled his eyes, annoyed "He's never had a real relationship! He just dates them and dumps them""Hey! I don't just date and dump them," Morgan protested. "And I have had a real relationship.""Oh yeah? With who?" Tony asked with a took a minute to think before answering. "Izzy Dupree. We were together for 6 months and I never cheated on her""When was this?" Seven asked, surprised."6th grade," Morgan replied with a wicked grin. They all burst into a new fit of laughter. "Ok, ok! But seriously man. This is not really cheating. It's just... Some harmless fun," Tony explained as he calmed down. "Besides, all we want to see is a kiss on the mouth, you don't even have to use tongue. BUT you have to enjoy it." "And hey," Morgan continued. "This might be the last trip we guys do for a while and it might be the last chance you get to do stupid things that people at home shouldn't know about."Seven though that over for a minute before shooting his friends a wide smile. "So who's the lucky lady" He grinned as he looked around them, hunting for his victim.

"Atta boy!" Morgan cheered on while Tony made a howling sound. Wasting no time, Seven got up from his seat and stepped up to a beautiful Latino woman. He tapped her on the shoulder and kissed her hand as she turned around. The woman blushed, visibly amused by whatever Seven was telling her. The guys left at the table watched with excited smiles as Seven leaned forward and whispered something in the woman's ear. The woman nodded with a small laugh and Seven instantly put his arms around the smaller body and dipped her towards the floor before capturing her lips in a deep kiss, tongue and all.

Morgan and Tony applauded and howled as Seven made his way back towards their table, leaving the flushed woman behind in a state of a pure awe.

"You rock" Tony praised proudly as Seven sat back down. "Tongue and everything; seriously man, you're my idol."

"I'll probably regret it in the morning so can you please remind me then that it was totally worth it." Seven grinned.

"So what did you say to the poor woman?" Morgan asked, amused and curious.

"That's between me, her and God," Seven replied cryptically before gazing up at the ceiling. "May the good Lord forgive me"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Tony waved away Sevens overacting. "It's Morgan's turn to amuse us; what demonic act should we make him perform?"

"Bring it on," Morgan said with a confident smile.

"Oh! How about-" Seven starts but Tony cuts him off.

"I got this one." He grins mischievously. "Let's see how good that legendary charm of your really is. You have to kiss-"

This time it was Seven's turn to cut in: "Oh come on T! When was the last time you saw a girl turn down Morgan?"

"-that guy." Tony pointed to the bar, ignoring Seven's interruption.

" No way man!" Morgan shouted, putting his hands in the air in a protesting gesture. Seven giggled like an exited schoolgirl and Tony just gave his upset friend a victorious smile.

"Yes way man," he taunts. "With tongue and all."

"Don't you think kissing a guy is a little over the top? All you had to do was dance for some beads." Morgan tries to negotiate.

"Over the top?" Tony asked, amused, but he didn't give Morgan time to proceed "I had to kiss a guy when we went to LA."

"Oh, so this is payback? Besides, you brought that one on yourself. You managed to book us into an all gay hotel in the middle of the Pride parade. Not a single straight girl _or_ guy for as far as the eye could see," Morgan explained, a smile growing on his lips as he remembered the trip..

"Whatever," Tony said and rolled his eyes. "You're kissing that guy"

Morgan looked over to Seven, who had been following the bickering in quiet amusement, with a pleading look. Seven just shook his head.

"Just... Do the deed and take him like a man. It! I mean take it like a man!" Seven laughed as Morgan gave him the evil eye.

"Some friend your are," he mumbled before turning his eyes to a smiling Tony. There was no way they were going to let him off the hook.

"Alright," Morgan sighed, giving up. "What guy was it again?"

Tony's smile grew wider as he pointed in the direction of the bar. Morgan turned his head to see who he was pointing at. At the end of the bar sat an young man seemingly alone. He had a slender body, brown hair pulled back in a tight knot and a black mask on his face. He looked completely and utterly bored.

They all watched him as an older man walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. The younger man started blushing like crazy before shaking his head, much to the older man's disappointment. The older man sooner left and the young man seemed relieved to be left alone again, laying his crossed arms on the counter and resting his face on his long limbs, hiding away from the world around him.

"Why that guy?" Morgan asked suspiciously. He didn't exactly look like an easy target.

Tony shrugged. "Don't know. Why? Did you have your heart sat on some other guy?"

Seven laughed. "Oh come on Morgan, just do it"

Morgan tried to come up with a way to get out of the whole thing but as he couldn't come up with anything he rose from his seat and knocked back the last of his beer.

"I do not want to see you two anywhere near the bar," he ordered before making his way through the crowd, leaving behind his two howling and cheering friends.

* * *

Hope you liked it! =) And keep on reviewing, my ego and I very much enjoy reading all your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

I have a beta read version of this chapter but it SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH IT SO IT WON'T WORK. Work, as in, kindly letting itself be uploaded to this site. *sigh* I'm trying to fix it though and hopefully I can upload the beta version next week. So if my poor spelling bugs you, then you could just wait until then. To all you others:

Read. Enjoy. Review!

* * *

After an exhausting half an hour in the bar Reid was more ready for bed then he had ever been before in his whole life. In the short amount of time that had passed since he left the booth he had had four indecent propositions, three was from women but the last had been a drunk man that had very clearly described what he wanted to do with him. He had politely but firmly declined before hiding his face in his arms, resting at the counter, hoping no one else would notice him.

Reid shuddered as he thought about the man word. He was not use to the attention he had been receiving tonight but he was sure he didn't care for it. Random hook-ups with strangers wasn't for him. He wanted love and a real relationship, the whole package, and he was sure he wouldn't find it in a drunken club in New Orleans.

And since he was still waiting for the real deal, the Man with a capital M, he had not had much experience in the loving area at all. Sure he had visited both first and second base, he had been young and far too curious not to. But it had always been with girls, much older girls, and he hadn't really understood what the big fuss was all about. He understood now that it would probably be different if he ever meet a guy he liked.. and that liked him back, but his confident didn't let him hope that any such guy would turn up in the soon future.

Lost in his own dismay he didn't notice the dark man that took the seat next to his.

Morgan was indistinctively nervous as he sat down next to his pray. He had no idea what he should do. The man next to him hadn't acknowledge his presence to both his relief and distress. How the hell was he going to do this? With women he never even had to try, not really anyway. They had always been drawn to him like flies to honey. But how he was going to get a kiss from this guy, guy being the keyword in this sentence, was a enigma to him. He was probably not even gay!

He ordered a beer, and took a few sips, still trying to come up with a good plane. Should he try and seduce him? Would smooth word meaning nothing work? Or should he just tap him on the shoulder and steal a kiss before the man understood what was going on. Morgan flinched a little at his last thought. How low could he be? Better try to just talk to the man instead. So he leaned in a bit to be sure that the man would hear him.

"So.. Do you come hear often?" Morgan bit his lip when he heard the word that sprung out, it sounded even worse out load then in his head. To his surprise the man beside him burst out in heartfelt laugh.

As Reid heard the cheesy pick up line from right next to his ear he unwillingly started to laugh, without question the worse come on he had endured.

"What? Best you could come up wi-" Reid's mocking words and smiled died as he looked up to the man beside him. From nowhere had a black Adonis suddenly appeared and his stomach made an involuntary flip and his cheeks started burning. Was this gorgeous man actually talking to him?

Morgan had toughed about making a run for it when the man started laughing but as the man looked up at him and lost his speech Morgan silently congratulated himself. This guy was obviously interested.

"Not buying it?" Morgan gave the lithe man his most dazzling smile "How about this then" He leaned on the counter, his face in his palm, relaxed, comfortable. "Here I am pretty boy, what was your other two wishes?"

Reid's cheeks turned brighter. This man really looked like a wish come true and he had called him pretty boy! He nervously licked his bottom lip and tried to remember how to speak.

"Still not impressed?" Morgan asked with a amused smile. "How about; If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together"

Reid let out another laugh, if it was because of the line or his nervousness he wasn't sure but he just couldn't help it.

"That's better" Morgan smiled widely, this guy had a great laugh. Warm and almost contagious. "Now, can I buy you drink?" Morgan mentally slapped himself. A drink hadn't been a part of the plan. But he calmed down a bit when the man in front of him nodded with a shy blush.

"As long as it's just a drink" Reid added. He had been blown away by the man gorgeous body and charming smile but as the first chock faded, he once again remember his own rule about no one night stands.

Morgan turned his head to the bartender and order a drink for the Reid, avoiding to promise the man anything that he didn't intend to keep.

"By the way, I'm Derek. Derek Morgan" He introduced himself, offering his hand to his new acquaintance. "And you must bee the legendary Zorro"

Reid laughed again as he shook the darker mans hand. Trying hard to ignore the warmth in the pit of his stomach when their hand touched. "Yeah, that's right. H-have you heard of me?"

Morgan chuckled "Yeah, I've been a fan for years. And I'm so glad that I actually got to meet you at last."

Reid just smiled sheepishly. He wasn't sure how to continue this meaningless but intriguing conversation. This _flirting, _oh yes, the were flirting, even the socially awkward genius knew that much. This beautiful man wanted him for some unbelievable reason. Just the thought made him dizzy and he was thankful when his drink finally showed up. He took several long sips to calm down his nerves. Even though he wasn't sure alcohol was the best way to do it with. He was still feeling the shots from before and those didn't seem to make him feel anymore at ease. But then again. He was able to form complete sentences while in the gaze of this god like man, that was probably thanks to the shots.

"Pretty boy?" Morgan voice wakes Reid from his thoughts. He takes another sip of his drink and smiles at the darker man. "Sorry.. Just thinking"

"I don't know if I should be amused of offended" Morgan tease with a warm smile.

"I-It's nothing personal. I just.. I'm-" Reid tries to explain but he stops as Morgan puts his hand on his thigh, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

"No worries" Morgan says with a soft voice, hand still on the masked mans thigh. They sat quiet for a while. Morgan felt unsure how to proceed his task in hand, and even more unsure on how his body was reacting to the man next to him. And Reid couldn't concentrate on anything but the warm hand on his thigh that send small shivers of pleasure down his spine. He had never felt something like that before.

"Pinch me" Morgan said with a flirting tone as he broke the silence.

"W-what? Why?" Reid tried to ignore the touch long enough to keep up with what Derek was saying.

"Your so fine I must be dreaming" Morgan smiled teasingly.

Reid let out a laugh and his body finally relaxed again. They where back at the bad pick up lines.

"Wow, that really bad. What else do you got?" He asked blushing.

Morgan grinned, glad that the man seemed more at ease. He sat back up, lifting his hand from the other mans thigh, and locks his gaze with the stranger "God must be crying cuz he's missing an angel" He continued, greatly amused by their little game.

"Sorry, I'm an atheist" Reid's replied with a smile.

"Ouch, no good then?" Morgan thinks for a while before trying again "I think I've lost my number, can I have yours?"

Reid raise and eyebrow and chuckles "That one just doesn't make any sense"

"Your hard to please" Morgan says in liking tone, never had a girl been this hard to get. "I only have one left now, so you better like it"

Reid nodded smiling, "I'll try my best" He joked.

Morgan leaned in closer again, so close that their faces was only inches apart. "You lips look lonely.." His voice was nothing more then a husky whisper "..Would they like to meet mine?"

Reid's heart skipped a beat and his groin started to twitch. He sought Derek's eyes for some sort of reassuring that he wasn't just misunderstanding the deeper meaning of it all. And what he found was pure lust. He licked his lower lip before slowly nodding.

Morgan could feel his pulse racing as he leaned in even closer. Capturing the smaller mans lips with his own. The kiss went from chaste to mind blowing in less in a second as Reid instantly opened his mouth to grant Derek better access, and with a grunt Morgan pushed his tongue in to the warmth of the other man, turning dizzy as he earned himself a small whimper from his pray.

Reid heart was beating so hard that he thought that everybody in the club must have heard it. He finally understood what it was all about. With only one kiss his body had gone mad. His limps were trembling and his lower body was acting up like never before. He's blood seemed to burn thru his veins and all he could think was; more!

But when Reid's hand reached up to cup the darker mans chin, the magic broke and Morgan flinched back as if he had been burned. His breathing was fast and his face showed a mix of lust, surprise and confusion.

"I.." He suddenly felt like a cornered dog. "I have to go" the words were hardly out of his mouth before he slipped of the chair and left behind his unfinished beer and a wide eyed, surprised Reid.

The genius had no idea what had just happened but he understood that the fun was over. His heart sank in his chest as he shoot the back of Derek one last look before taking his drink and left the barstool.

He felt stupid and embarrassed as he made his way back to Ethan and the girls. He had no desire to go back, but he didn't want to stay in the bar either. To his joy he found Ethan alone at the booth, girls must be up at the dance floor again. His friend gave him a small wave and a smile as he got closer, but the smile turned in to a frown when Reid sat down beside him.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ethan asked in a half curious, half worried tone.

"What to you mean?" Reid asked before knocking down the rest in his half full glass, earning a surprised look from his friend.

"You look like someone just put you puppy in the blender before making you hit the on button"

Reid frowned "What's that suppose to mean?" He asked again.

"You look sad and incredible guilty, did something happened at the bar?" Ethan explained.

Reid shook his head "No, nothing at all" He said, hopping that would be the end of this awkward conversation. And to his luck and big disappointment the girls returned just then to the booth, putting and end to Ethan curiousness.

* * *

Poor Spencer!

I love bad pick-up lines! Do you guys have any favorits?

So next chapter should be up sometime in the begining of next week. And btw.. That's the last chapter O_o

And remember! Reviewing gives good karma! Have a nice weekend!


	4. Chapter 4

Last chapter of Mardi Gras! Awww! I'm gonna miss this story =( We had fun in New Orleans didn't we? I had a blast while I messed up both Morgan and Reid's emotional life's anyway =)

**And thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed, and who have added this story on story alert and to your favorites. You have all completely blown my mind! My head is getting too big for the rest of my body! Sincerely; Thank you all!**

And before you start, I said this chapter would be beta read. It's not. FF is seriously working against me right now. I will try and solve it, but I have no idea when the beta read version will be up. You have been warned.

Oh! And speaking of warnings. This chapter will contain malexmale **SMUT**, grammatic error and cheesyness at it's best. Oh, and some angst.

Read! Enjoy! Review!

* * *

At the other side of the club Morgan was greeted like a hero returning from war. Tony was applauding and Seven offered him a high five that he returned half heartedly.

"Oh man! That was awesome And the look on his face as you left? Priceless! Your acting skills are beyond amazing." Seven praised him as Morgan sat down and stole Tony's full beer, downing the whole thing in just a few second.

"Bad aftertaste?" Tony asked with a wicked grin.

"Shut up" was all the reply Morgan could produce as he put down the bottle on the table before stealing Sevens drink, downing that one just as quick. His body felt funny, his head was spinning and his heart was acting weird. Was he having a heart attack or something?

"Maybe you should slow down a little.." Seven said with an unsure voice, glancing over at Tony.

"Yeah, come on man, what's the big deal? You did your dare and passed it with flying colors. Now lets move on."

Morgan just nodded. What he really wanted was to get out of the club, but he couldn't come up with any excuse to leave. And he couldn't tell them the truth. That he felt awkward and horrible for what he had done. The look on the guy's face as Morgan left had been one of humiliation and rejection.

"Ok!" Seven hollered, seemingly pleased with just a silent nod from his friend "Tony's turn again. Any good ideas Morgan?"

Morgan sat quiet for a while. He was in no mood to play anymore, but his comrades was waiting for him to once again join the fun.

"How about some bra stealing?" He finally said in an airy tone.

Seven's face lit up "Oh! Nice one, haven't done that in a while"

"Last time was Tijuana. And if I remember correct Morgan was the thief" Tony hummed.

"That's right." Morgan said "7 bras in 30 minutes. Think you can beat that?"

"Of course" Tony said with confident. "This is Mardi Gras, the girls are flashing for beads, how hard can it be?"

"Seen any bras on any of the flashers tonight?" Morgan asked with a evil smile.

Tony smile sank "Fuck.."

Seven laughed "Tick tack, better hurry T."

Tony rose from his seat and walked over to a group of women at another table, starting his hunt.

"Think the Italian stallion makes it?" Seven asked Morgan with a wide smile as his eyes followed his friend around the club.

"Not a chance" Morgan answered distantly. His eyes was turned to the bar, looking for pretty boy. He felt strangely sad when he noticed he wasn't there any more.

.

Back at the booth Reid was doing his best not to think about Derek and failing miserably at the same time. The girls and Ethan was having a deep conversation about the difference between lace and silk thongs and Reid would ratter chew of his own hand then join in.

He was annoyed and irritated. And drunk. And a little bit hurt. The drink Derek had ordered him was making him feel warm and dizzy, just like he had. Reid let out a small grunt as he again got a flashback from the kissing that had happened, not even 15 minutes ago.

He wanted to go back to the hotel but Ethan wouldn't let him go alone, and he still had the key to their room, so Reid had no other option then to stay.

"..I swear! When I'm done being a super agent I'm moving to New Orleans" Ethan's voice brought Reid back to reality.

"Oh my gawd! That sooo awesome!" Missy shrieks while jumping up and down in her seat.

"Yeah.. But like, what would you do here? Mardi Gras in just once a year you know" Mindy said with a frown.

Ethan sat quit for a bit "I could always live on my music." He said with a dreaming smile.

"What! You're a musician? No way!" Mindy was finally impressed too. "So what? Do you play in a rock band or something?"

Ethan shook his head "No no, I play the piano, blues mostly. So New Orleans is the right place to be for a guy like me"

The girls looked utterly disappointed. Apparently blues wasn't cool enough for them. Reid's annoyance grow deeper, He had heard Ethan play many times and while he might not be a certified genius like himself, he was the Einstein of music.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Reid informed his friend before fleeing the booth once more. He didn't really need to go but the girls were just too much for him.

He walked passed the bar and across the dance floor before reaching the restroom. As usual at bars and clubs there was a long line outside the women's restroom, but the men's room where free to access right away, a couple of guys stood at the urinals, Reid passed by them and chose one of the toilets with a door in the back, locking himself in before sinking down on the closed lid.

.

Tony still had ten more minutes as he waved his fifth bra at the guys. Seven laughed and gave him two thumbs up, cheering him on while keeping close watch on the time.

Morgan on the other hand had completely given up his tries to pretend to be interest in the game and his eyes was once again searching the club for Pretty Boy. He didn't know why but he felt like he had to talk to the guy. Apologize or something.

His heart skipped a beat as he finally spotted the slender man, not far from their table, making his way thru the dance floor towards the restrooms.

"Gotta take a leak" Morgan told Seven before setting of after the younger man.

Morgan almost shoved his way thru the crowed, ignoring the nasty comments thrown at him. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to the man he was chasing after, but his feet seemed to be in a hurry to get there anyway.

As he entered the restroom he got a last look of Pretty boy before he locked himself into one of the toilets in the back. He walked over to the locked door an leaned against the doorframe, as if he was afraid the man would get away from him if he didn't stay close enough. He was listening for a flushing sound, a signal that the thin man would be on his way out. But the lock suddenly turned without any sound of flushing, making Morgan's heart stop in his chest. What was he doing here anyway?

Reid opened the door and took a deep breath, bracing himself for a another round with the 'ladies'. But the breath got stuck in his throat as he found himself standing eye to eye with Derek. He's cheeks turned red. Why did he have to run into the gorgeous man again?

"E-excuse me" Reid said with his gaze on the floor as he passed by Derek, but before he could get away, the darker man grabs his arm and pulled him with him back in to the little toilet.

Morgan quickly turns the locks as they both came inside and almost slam Pretty boy against the door, pinning his hands over his head. The younger man eyes were wide with fear and he scold himself knowing he was the cause of it. But he didn't let go.

"D-Derek" Reid tried to sound angry but it just came out as a frightened whimper instead. Morgan's eyes was dark with emotions as they broke away from the gaze of the other man and roamed his thin frame.

Pretty boy was even prettier in the bright light in the small room then he had been in the dim light in the bar. He was taller then Morgan had thought, taller then himself, even if it wasn't by much.

His eyes wondered from the masked hazel eyes, down to the slender, white neck and further down to the skinny frame and never ending legs before shooting up to his eyes again.

"What are you doing to me Pretty boy" He asked husky before kissing the man again.

Reid's heart did another skip as the darker man kissed him. He should have broken away but it was to good. Morgan's tongue slid over him lips, asking for permission and Reid opened up with a small moan, letting him in while pressing his restrained body against the older mans as best as he could.

Morgan grunted and pressed back against the smaller man while devouring his mouth. No girl had ever tasted as sweet as this man.

Reid was struggling go get his hand free, he wanted to touch the gorgeous man in front of him, but Morgan just tightened his grip, making Reid whimper in pain.

The sound woke Morgan from his state lust. "Sorry" He said and let go of Reid's hands, backing of a little. "I came here to apologize. I.. I'm sorry I freaked out before, you know, in the bar. You're the first guy I ever kissed and I.. I wasn't expecting the fireworks"

Reid licked his kiss swollen lips as he rubbed his wrists, this was his chance to flee. But he didn't want to, he was startled by Derek's sudden apology but somewhat touched by his words. Fireworks huh? So instead of making a run for it he took a step towards Morgan and gently pushed him down on the closed lid before straddling the surprised mans lap and crashed their lips together.

A moan escaped Morgan and he thru his arms around Pretty boy thin frame as he deepened the kiss. He pulled the body in his lap closer, rubbing their clothed, growing hardness's together in the process, making them both moan. His mind was clouded with lust but clear enough too still freak him out a bit, he felt like a horny teenager who was about to lose his virginity, scared, excited and impatient.

The sudden friction sent jolts of pleasure thru Reid's entire body and he grinded his hips towards the other man, whimpering as the man responded with small upward thrusts.

Morgan placed on hand on the slender hip, guiding it in it's blissful movements and one hand started to work on unzipping Pretty boys pants.

"W-wait" Reid broke away from Morgan as he felt the man starting to work on his pants. "I-I haven't done anything like t-this before" He stuttered with his eyes his own hands. When had they moved to Derek's pants?

"So.. Do you want to stop?" Morgan asked breathless. He wasn't sure he could let go of the man even if he wanted to, witch he didn't.

Reid shook his head blushingly before turning his meeting Morgan's gaze "No, I just won't go a-all the way" He explained before Morgan pulled him down to continuing the kissing.

The genius whimpered as he felt fingers tugging on the waistline of his underwear, he was practically aching for Morgan to touch him. He undid Morgan's belt with trembling fingers and unzipped the other man. He threw his head back with a gasped as gentle fingers grabbed his freed erection. His sight went blurry as the dark man started moving his hand and he couldn't help thrusting into the warmth.

Morgan's mouth stared kissing and sucking the exposed neck in front of him and a pleasured grunt escaped his lips as long fingers started tugging at his own hard on.

Reid mouth returned to the darker man's as their hands kept on stroking each other. The small room echoed with moans and gasps that only made them both more exciting.

Morgan could hear that the smaller man was close to coming and he knew his one release wasn't far away so he removed Pretty boy hand from his leaking member and grabbed both their erections with one hand before speeding up his strokes. Making the man on his lap shudder with pleasure.

Reid's hands grabbed on to Derek's shoulders, his nails digging in to the flesh as he gasped and panted like crazy. He couldn't concentrate on the kissing any longer and instead buried his face in the crook of the darker mans neck, whimpering with the need of release.

As Morgan felt the thinner body started shaking he tightened his grip and put his hand over their leaking members head to save their cloths from the spilling seed about to come.

Reid let out a long, crying moan as he finally came into the other mans hand, head thrown back again in true bliss and hands grabbing hard enough to bruise.

Morgan came only a second later. The beautiful vision of the man in front of him shaking in ecstasy sent him over the edge with a loud grunt.

Panting they stayed still for a while. Riding out the waves of their releases.

Morgan was the first to recover. He tucked them both back in to their pants before looking at his stained hand, glistering with both their seed. He swallowed hard before grabbing some paper to clean himself up with, ignoring the urge to taste the mixed fluids.

Reid body was still trembling from his powerful release. His ears where ringing and he had a hard time focusing his eyes on anything.

"T-that was.." He didn't know how to finish his loud thinking. Wonderful? Amazing? Life altering? There didn't seem to be a word or fraise big enough to summoned what they had just done.

"Yeah.." Morgan agreed, he understood what the smaller man meant and he felt the same way. His body was humming with the pleasant after shock. He reached up to cup Pretty boys chin, guiding him back to his lips for a soft kiss.

Reid blushed and deepened the kiss, he didn't want this newfound pleasure to end. He wanted more, but at the same time he knew he shouldn't give it. Not to a stranger, and not in a toilet in a club.

Morgan was the one who finally broke away after what felt like an eternity, he looked up at the beautiful man still in his lap. He didn't want this to end, but he knew they couldn't stay in there much longer.

"Listen" He said in a husky tone "I'm not sure what just happened but would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow and.. I don't know, discuss it or something. Without the mask maybe"

Reid chuckled and nodded at the mans words. He would like that very much he thought as he climbed of Derek's lap, standing up on shaky legs.

Morgan smiled lazy and pleased as he got up himself. They started to zip up their pants and smiled slightly embarrassed at each other before sharing one more kiss.

"We should probably get back out there" Reid whispered onto Derek's lips.

"Probably" Morgan agreed quietly, although he would much rather stay inside the small bathroom with the man in front of him. "Wait" He said with a hand on Pretty boy shoulder, as the man pulled away from him. "I should probably get your number"

Reid blushed but nodded "Do you have a pen?" he asked with a smile. Morgan shook his head. "Your phone then?" Reid wondered, but again Morgan just shook his head.

Reid sighted "Me neither.. Ok then, just tell me your number instead"

Morgan raised an questioning eyebrow.

"I'm really good at remembering numbers" Reid explained.

Morgan chuckled and told the smaller man his number before stealing one last kiss. "So you call me around lunch tomorrow?" He asked as he grabbed the door handle, feeling a little like an impatient schoolgirl.

"Of course" Reid smile before his eyes slide towards the door. "Maybe we should leave one at the time" He blushed, he didn't feel like doing the walk of shame with Derek and he was pretty sure the other man felt the same.

Morgan shoot him one last wide smile and nodded before unlocking and leaving. He didn't look back as he walked out of the restroom and back to his friends. Tony was long done with his dare and now sat draped in bras in different colors and fabrics, showing of his success. He was the first to spot Morgan and he nudged Seven and pointed out his return

"There you are!" Seven shouted as Morgan sat down. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Got stuck in the restroom" Morgan grinned, knowing that his friend would think he had scored with some girl.

Seven howled and Tony sighted and threw his head back against the sofa. "Why can you never let me triumph you?" He asked annoyed as he threw a bra at the snickering man.

"Some are born to lead, other to follow" Morgan responds with a wicked smile. "So how did you do?"

"7 bras and one bikini top" Tony said with a pleased smile.

"Nice" Morgan praised, but he couldn't stop himself from crushing his friend as he added "But I got 7 phone number with my bras and 7 phone number flies higher then a bikini top"

Tony smile dropped and Seven burst into laughter. "You're the man!" He said to Morgan as he gave him another high five.

"Yes I am" Morgan grinned.

Tony started to protest saying that 7 numbers hadn't been part of the deal but Seven just kept on laughing while Morgan leaned back with a big smile playing on his lips. His mood was back on top. He was looking forward to the rest of the night with his friends and even for the lunch he had planed for tomorrow when he suddenly remember that he still didn't know pretty boy's name.

.

Reid waited another few minutes before exiting the toilet. He looked around the restroom expecting angry glares from the people there but no one seemed to even noticed him. With a small sighted of relief he hurried out and almost run into Ethan, standing outside.

"There you are!" His friend called out with a surprise as he caught sight of the genius. "I've been looking all over for you. Come on, we're leaving, the girls has already left-" He stopped talking as he noticed Reid furious blushing cheeks. "Everything ok Spence? Your looking unusually flushed, even for you" He said with a concerned frown.

Reid's hand flu up to his cheeks in a poor effort to conceal his embarrassment. "N-no, I'm fine. Must be the alcohol" He lied while silently cursing his reviling face. Ethan studies his friend a little longer before he moved on.

"Well as I said then. We should hurry, the girls are already on their way back. And you, my friend, are in luck. It looks like you'll be getting the bed all to yourself tonight" He said with a wide grin meaning HE was really going to be the lucky one tonight.

Reid nodded and followed Ethan as he turned to leave the club. His eyes searching for Derek as they made their way thru the dance floor. To his great satisfaction he spotted the man in one of the sofas in the back. Derek's dark eyes were looking back at him and he gave the man a small, hardly noticeable wave. Derek smiled and nodded his goodbye making Reid cheeks start burning again, before he broke the eye contact and followed his friend out in the night.

Outside the streets was still littered with celebrating people. It was a little after 2am and the night air was still warm.

The guys started walking back to their hotel in silence. What Ethan was thinking of Reid had no idea but his own mind was occupied with thoughts about Derek. A smile played on his lips as he remembered their little adventure in the restroom. He couldn't believe what he had just done or that the dark gorgeous man had wanted to do it at all with someone like him but he felt happy and pleased. And he couldn't wait for tomorrow.

"By the way" Ethan's voice almost startled Reid as he silently repeated Derek's number in his head. "I saw a future colleague of your in the club while I was looking for you" Ethan said absentmindedly as he watched a balcony full of girls flashing themselves for a group of men standing under them.

Reid frowned confused "A future colleague?"

"Yeah.." Ethan stopped to watch the girls "Some guy Gideon introduced me to as I dropped by his office last week looking for you. He had just finished showing the man around and he told me he was the newest member of the BAU, and I know you got your heart and mind set on that department. God I love this place!" Ethan screamed with a childish smile as one of the girl stripped of her skirt and panties to match her naked upper body.

"W-what was the guys name?" Reid asked feeling the panic growing inside him. _Please don't say Derek Morgan!_

Ethan shrugged, still watching the girls as a police car drove up to put a stop to the fun "Last name Morgan.. And I think his first name was Darren or Daniel or something. Yeah, Darren Morgan sounds about right. Big black guy, seemed nice, in a slightly terrifying way"

Reid's eyes widen as he hears the name and poor but matching description. He suddenly wants to scream from the top of his lungs but his mouth wouldn't work. His head started spinning again and he suddenly felt sick. He pushed by Ethan and a couple of other people into a small ally just in time before emptying his stomach.

"Spence, are you ok buddy?" Ethan asked as he put a hand on Reid who stood leaning against the brick wall.

Reid nodded but his inside was violently revolting. He should have known it was to good to be true. "I'm fine" He said "But I'm never drinking again" He tried to smile at his friend.

Ethan chuckled as he lead Reid out of the ally. "Always with the drama" He jokes "Lighten up my young apprentice. All you need is some sleep and a breath mint. And for being such a good sport tonight, I'll buy you breakfast, no, make it lunch. Tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me" Spencer says hollow. His heart starts aching as he files Derek's number under unnecessary knowing in the back of his head. "I got no plans for tomorrow."

* * *

So now I'm wondering how I; a fluff loving, "and they lived happily ever after", kind of gal, could let this story end like this..

It just doesn't feel right.. What do you guys think? Would anybody be interessted in a sequel?

And remember! Reviewing gives great karma points and one can never have to many of those!

p.s (?) I'm gonna miss my OC's Seven and Tony. I loved writting them!


End file.
